Pot of Corn
by Agent Sparrow
Summary: Mort is wirting a new story. And his new next door neighbor is going to help him one way or another.
1. Default Chapter

**Pot of Corn**

Inspired by Secret window. Mort Raniey is King's character. I do not own him. 

Chapter One- The New Story

_Restarting your life from the mid point is a hard way of living, if you asked me. I'm currently trying that grand feat and am so far succeeding in it. Ever since my little, mishap with my wife I've been a little on edge and into sleeping more then any other activity. _

_Ever since she completely disappeared out of my life about a month ago, along with Ted, her boyfriend, I've been feeling… refreshed. My writing had come back to me in ten folds, giving every publishers dream client new birth and storming the world with a brand new line of books that flew off the shelves faster then toilet paper during Hot pepper day._

_ I've been spending my time, in my house near the woods. Writing when I got up, till when I feel asleep. I eat corn now. That's about all I ever eat. Tons of it. In fact I have to go to the store and buy some salt and butter for dinner. As always, it will be corn._

Mort leaned back in his chair and stared at his laptop. It was the start of a new story. A _real_ story. One about his own life and how he was trying to restart it, just like the main character in his new story, '_Pot of Corn'_. He couldn't think up a plot to go along with the story. Maybe that was just it? He had to go out and get some fresh air and maybe a plot will drop into his lap?

He gave a small snort at the offending laptop as he closed it. He got out of the chair he had been sitting in for the last three hours. His legs were nearly asleep and his butt was completely numb. He didn't have much on save for a pair of shorts and his old robe with the holes in it.

He wondered outside of his house and went into the woods, looking around for anything to really catch his attention as to click his mind into figuring out a plot for his story. As soon as he thought that, a dog came around the tree he was standing next to. 

Mort gave a half smile down at the mutt. The dog growled and bared his teeth.

"Shadow! Stop that." Said a woman's voice. Mort looked over to see a woman only ten feet from him. She had darkly colored hair with dark brown eyes. Her skin was tan and her cheek bones were defined. She was a pretty woman. And by her voice, Spanish.

"I'm sorry _señor_! Shadow has never done this before." She explained, beckoning the dog to go back towards her.

"It's fine." Mort said with a strained to keep even voice. "No problem. No problem at all."

She gave another sorry before grabbing the dog by the collar and leading him away.

Mort tilted his head and unhinged his jaw a bit, scratching the back of his neck. His mind suddenly decided it was going to work for him. He had his plot.

La mujer femenino bonito. The Beautiful Woman. Perfect. 

It was the Prefect story. His mind filled with inspiration as his mind's eye stayed on the woman he had met earlier. She was Beautiful. Not so much so as to be in a magazine. 

Mort quickly wrote down the beginnings of his story.

  _The forest gave life to the newest addition. A beautiful Spanish woman. One that was unordinary to the common world that was made up of greedy business men. It was a strange happening that only came around once every few years. _

_  She was a radiant person with the spirit of a stallion. Her faithful dog, Shadow always by her side. They livid in the corner of the forest, minding their own ways. It was only ironic that a man should appear in their prefect world and bring upon it a darkening cloud of destruction. _

_  She was simply roaming in her carefree way, wondering in and out of the tall trees with Shadow barking loudly at her side, when she spotted a darkened figure creeping from behind the trees._

_ "__¿Qué es el hombre o diablo?" She cried out in a scared state._

_"T__ampoco__." He answered her. "Ninguno el  hombre o  diablo."_

_What are you, man or devil? Neither. Neither, man or devil._

Mort paused. True to his mind's word, it gave him a start and a plot to follow, but nothing else. He moved his jaw around in a slightly nervous fury, glaring at the laptop. He needed more. He needed more of a plot. He was going to write the next greatest short story. He was. And the woman he met today, was going to help him weather she knew it or not.

A very short chapter. I'm sorry for this outcome. I wrote it in school, so I had to quickly type between teacher's glances. Please review!


	2. Introductions

I'm glad a few people liked my story. Thank you so much for reviewing it. That seems a lot to me.

Pot of Corn 

Chapter two- Introductions

Mort snapped his fingers and quickly cracked his neck, before knocking on the door. It was his new neighbor. Which he conveniently found out was the lady he met in the woods. He rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for her to answer. His hands shoved in his pockets. 

He was wearing more now. A button down, blue shirt and a pair of old jeans he had. His ski hat, sat on his blonde colored hair.

The woman opened the door. Her dog Shadow, peeking out to see who it was. The dog started to growl at him. Mort gave the dog a curt smile before looking up at the woman.

  
"Hi. I happen to be your neighbor. I figured I'd come over since we weren't properly introduced yesterday." Mort said.

She gave him a smile, unsure smile. She tapped the dog in the nose, making him back up.

"Para ahora." She said to the Dog. He put his tail between his legs and walked away from the door. "I'm sorry about him." _(Go in!)_

"It's ok." Mort said. "May I come in?" 

The woman looked behind her, checking to see if Shadow was there. Then back at Mort. "Only if you don't mind a growling Dog." 

Mort gave a quick smile as she moved aside. He walked inside, taking in everything. The cabin was much like his, only smaller. It was only one floor and the house smelled of Mexican food. A small buzzer went off. Mort's eyebrows grew together.

  
"Sorry. That will be my dinner burning." She said, brushing past him. She walked into the small kitchen and turned off the oven. "Easy dinner in five steps, my ass." She mumbled, grabbing a spoon and stirring the substance. 

"Having trouble?" Mort questioned.

  
"Yes. I seem to be horrible at cooking." She said, still staring at the pot. "I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Mort Rainey. Yours?" He said.

"I'm Kristina Fernando. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rainey." She said, apparently giving up on the food. She held her hand to be shaken.

Mort took it and shook her hand. "Please. Call me Mort." 

"Alright Mort. It was nice meeting you. I'm afraid I have to kick you out while I go get something from town to eat." She said, taking off the apron she was wearing, throwing it onto the messy kitchen table. Shadow was hiding under it. 

Shadow peeked out and looked up at Mort. This time, he didn't bark or growl. Just stared.

Mort made an obscene gesture to the dog behind Kristina's back. Then he turned to her with a smile. "I must be going as well. I seem to be inspired to write again."

"Write again? You are a writer?" She questioned, turning off the oven. She grabbed the pot handle and poured the steaming pot's contains into the sink.

"Yes. I wrote a few books." He said, trying to be a little modest about it.

"I may have read one of them. I believe you're the author of Secret window, are you not?" She questioned, not looking up from her current job.

"Yes. It's one of my favorites." Mort said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I liked it. Very… dark though. But it was a great story." She said. She released the pot and let it go into the sink. Then she turned to him. "I really must be going. You seem very Nice Mort. I'm sure we'll meet again."

He  gave her a smile. "I'm sure we will."

After that, Mort went straight home. He added more to the story.

The woman, not knowing what to do, paused in all actions. Her faithful hound growled at the man, protecting his master from harm. The man crept up to them, knowing he was getting closer to his goal at every step he dared to take.

_  The woman didn't run, but stood against the man. She had no idea what he was. So, she had no reason to fret over the danger coming towards her. She stared, not able to move away from him. Her body, stiff from the anticipating process of knowledge that this man, or devil came to cause her harm for unknown reasons._

_She ran from him, her body and instincts taking control. He was a killer. Her mind had processed. She ran and ran, getting as far away from him as possible. _

_She finally reached her safe house. Her faithful hound at her side. She patted his willing head and he lapped her hand in comfort. She stared at the rotten food that was no longer fresh enough for humans to consume. She was need more._

_More. How would she get more? Why, going back out into the forest of course. Her mind wondered back to the man. He was a killer. He was out there._

"What shall I do?" She questioned herself. For, she would starve if she stayed there, and she would surely die at his hands if she left. 

Mort paused. That was it. He couldn't write anymore. Nothing else was coming to his mind. 

He reread the story he was starting. It seemed like a great start. But, no matter how good the start, he needed the prefect ending. 

He sat back in his chair, pulling out a bag of chips and munching on them. He continued to stare at his laptop in slight confusion. Why was he only able to write after seeing this woman? Why did his writing stop after he wrote a part that seemed to be describing his interaction with her?

He gave a quirky smirk. "Maybe I'll just have to invent my own story."

He got up and paced around his house. Mumbling things to himself about what would make the best story. What did he want? Thriller, horror, or murder?

'Romance?' A voice in his head questioned.

He turned and saw himself standing there, crossed arms and with a smirk. The know-it-all self. He gave a slight sneer to that form of himself.

"Romance? Why that?" He questioned _himself._

"You want someone who is going to thrill you like you do to your readers. Think Morty. You already have all the clues, yet you can't place the puzzle together, as usual." Said his other self, smirking at him.

"You're really full of yourself, did you know that?" Mort said, sitting down on his couch. His other self was already sitting next to him.

"You need a person other then me around and you know it. And that scares you." His other self said.

"What do you mean?" Mort questioned.

"Think about it genius." His other self said. It was at the bottom of the stairs now. "What if she found out? What if she _knew_ why you _love_ corn now? What do you _think_ she will do about that? Let it go?"

Mort shifted his jaw around again. The braces he had put on came out in a weeks time. His glasses were already off and on the coffee table. Mort didn't really remember doing that though. He got up and put them back on. 

His other self was gone now. He glanced around the room to make sure. He sighed and grabbed his car keys. It seemed he would be making a trip to the town, even though he was warned not to go there.

Another short chapter. :: sighs :: I'm sorry for it though. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Putting short chapters up. I hope you can forgive me for that. Please review.


	3. Visit into Town

Thank you for your kind reviews. In this chapter, my writing is going to change. More like talking like the town folk. (I'm getting ready for the Renaissances Fair in Tampa! I'm working on my accents, so I will be writing a bit differently in this chapter. )

Pot of Corn 

Chapter three- Visit into Town

Mort spent a good ten minutes, driving around, looking for her. Then his mind started to enlighten him on a little fact.

I have no idea what kind of car she drives.

Mort gave a small sigh before pulling into the regular food store. It was actually more like a general store or a pharmacy then anything. It wasn't much bigger then the Wall Greens' back in the bigger towns. Mort got out and walked into the little shop.

Everyone seemed to move at an angle around him, trying to avoid getting too close to him, like he had some type of sickness that would attack them if they got too close. Mort didn't care or notice that much. He had one objective on his mind and that was the woman he had met and meeting her again.

He picked up a basket and looked around on the shelves, figuring he might as well do some shopping while he was out. He grabbed some butter and some salt. He could always use them. He then grabbed a six pack of soda. Then a bag of chips. 

A man must have verity. 

Mort gave an inward smile at his own joke. He then placed the basket on the counter. 

"Paper or plastic?" The man behind the counter asked, with a slight apprehension.

"Paper please." He said with a slight smile. "Recycled paper, if you have any. Don't want to be killing more trees then humans have to." 

Everyone seem to tense when he said the word 'kill'. Mort almost chuckled at the insane way everyone would act towards him. To him, it was mere fun playing around with the people like tweaking a character in a story. Every little odd and end would create different outcomes and reactions to the ending. 

Mort paid for his small amount of items and then gave a small nod with an almost whispered 'thank you' to the man. He walked out and got into his car. He placed his stuff beside him and fastened his seat belt. 

Just down the road, the woman who was grabbing Mort's attention without her knowledge, was sitting in a restaurant. She was sipping a cup of tea and waiting for her order of chicken and rice. She was smiling as she listened to the ladies around her, talk about the town and the people.

Then, one of them looked at her. "Oh darling! Are you new? I don't believe I've seen you here before."

"I just moved here, just by the woods outside of town." She said with a smile.

"Don't tell me you moved into that cabin near Mort Rainey, did you?" She questioned with slight worry.

  
"Yes. It seems nice enough. Just the place I'd like to live. What's so wrong with it?" She questioned. See, Kristina was used to fork lore and folk tales. She, herself grew up on them. 

"Why, I reckon you should move from there, unless you got someone living with you." She said, moving to sit across from Kristina. The other ladies in the group all watched and listened.

"Why would I do that? It's not haunted it is?" Kristina questioned, jokingly.

"No. Nothing's wrong with the cabin. It's the neighbor. Mort Rainey. He's a murder." She said, with a slight quiver to her voice.

"Murder? Who did he kill? His wife?" Kristina was still taking this all as a joke. People in small towns talk and create tales. Usually none of it was true.

"Yes. He killed his soon to be ex, her lover, old Mr. Green leaf and one of his friends. No one has found any of the bodies." She said in a weary tone.

"I've personally met Mr. Rainey and he seems to be a nice man. Nothing to be worried about. Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to eat in privacy." Kristina said, as her food arrived. She didn't like it when people spoke bad about other people. It didn't seem right when they did that.

Kristina ate quickly, almost like she was trying to beat them to starting another story. She kept hearing their conversation involving her and her 'situation' with living near Mort. She would hear bits and pieces of the conversation including 'I wouldn't live alone in there' and 'Poor girl.' 

Kristina paid her tab and left the places as quickly as she could. She still had to pick up a few things that she would be needing, which included a welcome mat, a rug and a new chair since her dog chew up the leg on her old, wooden kitchen chair. 

She walked two doors down to get to the furniture store. She walked in and was greeted by a sales person.

Mort drove down the road and parked near the antic store. It was next door to the Furniture store. He needed a new desk for his computer since his old was, … marked… and he couldn't have that in his cabin any longer. 

If Mort had one weakness that no man really should have, it was antics. He loved them to death and would love to have a house full of them. He also greatly appreciated all wooden furniture. His cabin was after all, wood. That had to speak something to you. 

Mort brushed past a few people and made his way to the back of the store, glancing at the redwood desks they had back there. He placed a hand on one. It was smooth and beautifully stained. Probably water resistant. He stepped back from it and imaged it in his cabin. Would it fit in with the rest? 

Mort gave a half smile in concentration. It was a little too big for his liking. It would take up too much room for his small cabin. Besides, he didn't like the price they wanted for it.

Mort moved past that and looked at another redwood desk that could go into his house. 

Kristina paid the woman for the rug and welcome mat she wanted. She was surprised that the furniture store HAD welcome mats in it. She walked past that and spied the Antic store. She glanced through the window and saw a beautiful redwood desk. 

She marveled at the contours of it and she loved the way it looked! If only she could get THAT in her cabin…

Mort couldn't help but be drawn to the redwood desk. It was a beautiful work of art. He looked it over again. 

_Screw it! I'll make room!_

He walked up to the front desk. The woman behind it looked at him. She was an older woman with thick framed, pink glasses on with the sting like necklace tied on so she wouldn't lose her glasses and they could hang about her neck. Her hair was turning gray at the roots, but the rest was a pale brown color. 

"I'd like to buy that Antic redwood desk, please." Mort said in a very polite tone.

"Which one sir? The 17 century or 18 century one?" She questioned.

"17." Mort answered shortly. He pulled out his checkbook.  "Do you take personal checks?"

"Yes we do. But, you have to show ID." She said, ringing up the total of the desk. "Are you taking it now, or do you want it sent?"

"Sent please." He answered, pulling out his wallet to show his ID.

She inspected it for a bit before giving it back to him. "Please fill out the address form and the date you want it, then we'll have it sent to your house."

"Thank you." He wrote out the check and pulled it out of his check book. He handed it to her and then filled out the address form.

The woman walked around the desk and put a 'SOLD' sign on the desk.

Kristina watched as the woman walked towards the desk and put a 'SOLD' sign on it. She gave a deep sigh. She looked at the price and gave a small snort.

"Like I could afford that." She mumbled. She picked up her bags and headed toward the next store, which was an Art store. 

She walked in and looked around. The walls were covered in shelves which were in turn, filled with artwork supply. Brushes, paints, canvas, paper, fabric, everything you could think of, this store had. It even had those little beads you use to make friendship bracelets. 

Kristina smiled fondly at the beads. She used to make these almost every day back in her home. She would only give them to her best friends, which were more like family then friends. 

"May I help you?" The lady behind the counter questioned.

"Yes. Can I get one dozen of these beads with black string?" She questioned.

Mort walked out with a smile. Soon, he would have that beauty in his house! A wonderful find it was, and to image. It was in this hick town. 

Mort glanced at the store, next to the Antic store. Artwork. He gave a small snort. He wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that. His only memories of ever being close to those type of arts, were his art teachers who would be covered in paint stains. 

In this fashion, Mort always thought of art, as in painting, as the poor part of the art work. Nothing like his writing. Which is why he was never compelled to go into any art store.

He walked past it and went into his car. He sighed. 

So much for finding her. I didn't even get a glance of her. 

Kristina walked out of the art store with difficulty. The rug and welcome mat were giving her problems. She was close to dropping them when someone took the rug out of her hands. 

She looked up with surprise as she saw Mort standing there, holding her rug.

"You looked like you could use some help." He said giving her a small smile.

Kristina smiled back at him, grateful to him for helping her out. She would have looked like a fool if she dropped a brand new rug right onto the side walk. "Thank you." Was all she could muster up. She couldn't help but be effected by the man's charms when they were turned on. He had a rather cute smile on his face at the moment.

"I'll help this into your car if you want." Mort offered, trying to just get her to talk more. She had a very enchanting way of speaking, with that accent and her soft shy way of speaking when she was surprised. 

"Thank you yet again Mort. I seem to be having one of those days." She said, walking towards her car. 

"I know what you mean." He said, walking in pace beside her, making sure to let her be a little in head of him so her knew where to go.

"If I weren't such a bad cook I would invite you over to dinner tomorrow." She said as she opened the trunk of her car. 

Mort placed the rug inside and watched as she placed the two bags in. He backed up as she shut the trunk. "Well, in that case, I guess it's my job to ask you for dinner tomorrow. I can cook."

"Really? A fancy cook?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. I can make, corn casserole, corn on the cob, boiled corn and any pre-heated dinner you can think of." He said, getting her laughing a bit. "Also, I'm the best ice cream scupper on the planet. I'm not stingy with the chocolate syrup either." 

She held a hand to her face to stop from laughing. It was slowly reduced to a grin as she spoke to him. "I love Corn on the cob."

"Great! Because that's about all I got." Mort said with a tilt of his head. 

She chuckled a bit.

Mort gave a wide grin. He could feel something in his chest flutter when she started laughing. It made him feel lighter and his legs feel almost like jell-o. 

_I'm acting like I'm back in high school for crying out loud! _

The voice in Mort's head started to rant about Mort acting like a hormonally driven teenager, but Mort didn't pay any attention to it. She was more important then that irritating voice in the back of his head. 

"What time will this grand dinner begin?" She asked.

"At 6:30 tomorrow." He said. "Don't worry about dressing up. It's a casual. The Queen decided she didn't like corn that much." 

"Oh. Did she cancel her reservation?" Kristina asked, with a glee in her eyes. She was really liking this joking conversation going on. It made her feel joy. Something she hadn't felt in a while due to her leaving her home almost a year ago.

"Yes. But, I happen to know a man, who knows a man, who knows how to get that reservation for you." Mort said, whispering it in her head.

Kristina could feel her legs almost give out when his breath touch her ear and neck. "And who might that be?"

Mort pulled back. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." He gave her a cocked up eyebrow.

Kristina nearly snorted with laughter. She held her hands to her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing out loud and causing people to stare at her strangely. 

Mort nearly laughed when he saw her trying to stop herself from laughing. He slung an arm around her shoulder. "Now. I can get you in. But, you'll have to be under an alias."

Kristina didn't trust herself to speak, afraid it would just come out in giggles.

"You're name will be Mamanalegla. From the land of La La, and the city of Slappy the happy frog clown." He said, leading her to her car door. He could feel her shaking with laughter. "Knock twice on the front door, spin in a circle singing 'I'm a little tea pot' then bark like a dog, followed by mooing like a cow then hop on one leg. A man named Raven will lead you to what is called a coven. Perform the witch's grace of god then jump into the pot, while saying 'I like buttered toast'. After that you will be able to gain access to the secret codes." 

She hid her head in his chest, close to tears as she tried her hardest to hold in the fits of laughter. She slapped him on the arm, trying to get him to stop before she burst out laughing. He wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to stop laughing so hard.

When she finally stopped she had some tears going down her cheeks. "You're a strange one, Mort Rainey."

He gave her a smile. "I try my best." 

She nearly started laughing again. See, Kristina was one of those people that had what is called 'the giggles'. When she starts laughing, it's very hard for her to stop laughing. (I suffer from the same fate.. ;.; ) 

She got into her car and looked up at her. He was leaning against her door and car roof. A gentle smile on his face.

"I'm sure you can remember all that." He said. "I'll be seeing you then."

She gave a nod. "I'll be there 6:30 sharp." 

He gave her another smile before backing up. He made sure she was safely in the car before closing the door. He walked back to the side walk and watched her drive off. He waved after her.

He, for the first time in nearly three years, felt truly happy. He gave a happy sigh before returning to his car. 

Kristina felt like she was on cloud nine! A completely handsome man, only a few years older then her (she didn't mind about the age), asked her to dinner! He was, funny, charming and seemed to be an all around nice man. Why wouldn't she fall for him?

She set down her keys when she got inside her house. She already set the welcome mat down and was currently moving the furniture in the living room around so she could put the rug down. 

Once the rug was done, she put the furniture back. Then stepped away, seeing if it looked right. After a few seconds of debate, she decided it looked good with the wood in the pattern in the sofa and the curtains. 

She slipped her shoes off and sat down on the sofa. Shadow came out and hopped up on the sofa and laid his head in her lap. She scratched the top of his head with affection. 

"I got a date tomorrow Shadow." She said.

The dog looked up at her in a pouting way.

Mort happily sat down at his desk and stared at his computer. He grinned as he wrote more on the story.

The man in shadows, the man who was neither man nor devil, moved through the forest, trying to find his way to the girl who had come into his forest. He had claimed it as his when he arrived, and for all purposes, it was his. 

_He glanced around in the darken night and stared at the cave entrance to the girl's house. He would wait. Yes. He would wait until she was alone. Until she was without that brave dog. That's when, oh that is when, he, the shadow, shall destroy her. The forest would be truly his and his alone. Just as it was meant to be, before she was born to it._

Mort stared at the blinking cursor. Why did it suddenly spark up and then leave? His ideas were such a fashion  that not even he could understand it truly. He clicked the save button for his story. It was gaining into the climax of the story. So soon, yes, but so right. 

'So much for the romance. He's going to kill her.' Mort thought to himself.

You're wrong Mort. He's not going to kill her. He's going to end something, but not her.

"And what would he end that isn't her?" Mort questioned.

The voice simply laughed at him. Just laughed. 

Mort gave a sigh of irritation before going downstairs to fix himself something to eat. He could really go for some corn on the cob right about now.

I was in stitches writing this chapter! I hoped you all found it as entertaining as I did. Please review. Reviews are my life's blood!


	4. The Date

I'm so glad people like my story. But you know what? I was almost done with this chapter, and I forgot to save it. **(pouts) **I can't believe I did that! 

My cheeks hurt because I was grinning so much from the very kind reviews I received! I love all you reviewers! 

Btw, does anyone want to beta read for me? Someone with an A in English Honors or something? I could really use a beta reader. 

Pot Of Corn 

Chapter Four-The Date

Kristina paced around her room, every article of clothing she owned was thrown around her room. Her shoes were everywhere! She couldn't take a step without stepping on a shirt or dress.

Shadow was laying on the bed, with a shirt across his back, a shoe by his side and a bra laying across his nose. He made a whinning sound, as he watched his master pace back and forth.

"I'm so nervous Shadow!" She said in frustration. "What am I going to wear?"

Shadow gave a bark.

"A dress?" She questioned.

Shadow barked again.

"Maybe you're right." She mumbled, picking up a dress. "Flower print or solid color?" She held up two dresses she saved for dinner nights. One was made for restaurants, the other for casual dining. 

Shadow stared at the flower print. Kristina smiled and slipped the flower printed dress over her head. 

"Ok. Now for the shoes!" She said, continuing her pacing. Shadow just whined again.

Mort was having about the same luck as her. He had picked out a green tee shirt with jeans. A leather dress jacket over it. He combed his hair a few times, making it look decent, then put on his thin framed glasses (having found them under a pile of paper on his desk). He was pacing his kitchen, making sure he had everything ready.

"Ok. Dinner." He said. He looked at the boiling pot of corn. "Check. Romantic/Casual table." His table had a table cloth over it, with a vase with a single red rose in it. "Check."

He walked over and made sure the flower had some water. He didn't want it to wither away while she was over here. 

_What's with the rose thing going on? _The voice questioned.

"Saw it in a movie." Mort answered. 

Oh. That's just peachy. Why don't you wait till she comes in and say 'you complete me'? I bet that'll really win her over. 

"I got an idea. How about you shut the hell up before I grab a knife and try to cut you out of me?" Mort questioned. The voice stayed quiet. Mort chalked that up as a win.

Then he continued to pace, looking over everything once more.

Kristina had finally chosen the sandals which lace up her ankle. It made her look somewhat refined and yet casual. Well, at least that's what she hoped she looked like. Her hair was pulled away from her face with a clip on either side of her head. Her hair was still free flowing down her back though.

She put on some light make-up and quickly popped a tic-tac in her mouth. 'Never know when you could need one.' She thought.

Shadow had followed her to the door. He looked up at his Master with a pout.

"Don't worry. I won't be gone too long. Besides, you have the bed to yourself for a while." She said with a smile. She patted his head. "Wish me luck."

Shadow wagged his tail. 

She blew him a kiss before leaving to go on her date.

Mort wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He heard a knock at the door and quickly ran over to it. He then paused, checked his hair and his breath, before opening the door with a smile.

The smile fell as soon as he saw who was at his door.

"Hello Mr. Rainey." Said the Arthritic ridden Sheriff of Tashmore.

"Hi." Mort said with great difficulty. He couldn't have his date see a Sheriff at his door! She would probably run from him or question him about it. Then he would have to explain. Something he really didn't want to do. Ever.

"I've come to ask you a few questions. Like, why you came into Town today when I asked you not to." He questioned.

"Look. I needed a few things and I didn't have time to go into the city to buy them. Besides, it's a free country." Mort answered. He was on his last nerve with this guy already. Mort resisted the urge to click his jaw.

"Well, I understand, but weren't you bothering a young lady today?" He questioned.

"Can't this whole thing wait until tomorrow? I have something to do and my dinner is about to burn." Mort said, trying anything he could think of to get the Sheriff the hell off his property! 

"Alright. I'll leave this until tomorrow. You have a nice night Mr. Rainey." The Sheriff said. He left the porch. 

Mort shut his door, hearing the car leave his driveway. He banged his head against the door, trying to calm his nerves.

I can still catch him and kill him if you want. 

Mort gave a smirk to his voice. "Would be nice, but I can't."

Why not? Don't tell me it's because of that girl.

"Why? Jealous?" Mort couldn't resist asking.

Of course I'm not! How could I be? I'm only a voice somewhere in your mind.

"Do true." Mort answered, with a small chuckle. Just then there was a knock on his door. Mort quickly slicked his hand through his hair, trying to make it look half way decent. He opened the door.

Kristina was standing there, with a small purse in her hands. Her dress was white with red flower print on it. Her bangs were clipped away from her face. Mort's jaw dropped a little.

"Hi. Am I on time?" She questioned.

Mort stumbled on his words a bit. "I.. umm.. well.. yeah. Of course. You're right on time."

She smiled as he stumbled on his words. She didn't know she looked good enough to impress. A blush pasted over her face.

"May I come in?" She questioned. The night air was starting to nip at her skin. It would be dark in an hour or so. 

"Of course. Come right in." He said, moving aside. "Once you say the password."

She giggled and walked past him. She looked around the cabin for a brief moment. It seemed quite the cozy place and a second story. One which, hers didn't have. 

"So.. um.." Mort started, not knowing what to say. He could curse himself out at that moment! Think about it! A writer, not knowing what to say! How cliché! 

"Do you want to talk before or after dinner?" She questioned.

"Before." Mort said. Then added. "And After. If you like."

She gave him a smile. "Of course."

Even though she looked very calm on the outside, her insides were screaming at her, noticing every little curve and sway of his body. He seemed to be the prefect man, even though he had braces on. He was cleanly shaven and had trimmed his mustache a little, so it wasn't as wild as last time. His brown eyes sparkled every time he spoke a word. It was like an enchanting spell was being cast over her. Though, one she really didn't mind.

"Why don't we sit on the sofa and wait. Dinner still has another five minutes." He said, checking his wrist watch. He sat down on the sofa. She sat down next to him. "SO. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh. I'm a magazine photographer. I came out here to snap a few photos of the wilds of Tashmore." She said with slight sarcasm towards the end. Then added. "But, when I saw that cute little cabin just a ways up the lake, I couldn't resist buying it and moving in."

"What Magazine?" Mort questioned.

"Geographies for Kids." She answered with a shrug. "It's a living."

"That must mean you're able to travel almost anywhere, right?"

"Actually the only places I've been to so far were Alaska, Arizona and Canada. Alaska was amazing, thought very cold. I loved Dog sledding a lot. That's where I bought Shadow from. He's been my travel companion ever since." She explained.

"Wow. You've had an interesting life." Mort said. 

"And what about you? What great adventures have you done? I'm sure you've gone somewhere in order to get inspiration for some of your stories, correct?" She questioned.

"I came to Tashmore for relaxing and getting everything straightened out while trying to write another book." Mort started. "See, I write short stories and comprise them into a book, which is then published. And, I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No. Not at all. I find writers to be fascinating. How someone could come up with some of the plot twists and dialogue I've read before in books intrigue me beyond belief! I could never write some of the stories I've read. I can't even come up with a logical character that doesn't seem like a 'Mary-sue' type." She said with a sigh. "I've only tried writing once. It didn't go over so well."

"What happened?" His brows went together in concern and wonderment.

"Well, I sent my short story into a magazine. They sent a letter back, with the nicest criticism, but with an undertone of sarcasm and dislike. I haven't written a single thing since then." She said with a shrug. "It's not like I was any good at it anyways."

Mort put his arm around her shoulders in comfort. "It's ok. Everyone has their own calling. You just have to find yours."

"Thanks." She said, smiling up at him. Mort and her eyes met and locked. They both moved slowly closer to one another. Mort licked his lips in anticipation. Their lips brushed one another's and…

**_Ding!_**

****

Mort and Kristina looked over their shoulders at the kitchen. Apparently the timer had just gone off. Mort got up with much reluctance to finish dinner. He grabbed the pot with pot holders and drained out the boiling water. 

Then, he dumped the corn into a bowl. He placed it on the table. Kristina walked in and sat down. 

Mort then went to the oven. "I made something else too. The first time I ever truly cooked." He grinned as he pulled out a small version of a Thanksgiving Day Turkey. 

Kristina smiled, almost grinning at him. He seemed so happy over being able to cook, she felt it radiate off of his body! He placed the steaming fowl in the center and started to cut away at it. 

"Ok, what part do you want?" Mort questioned.

"Wing and breast please." She said in a shy tone. She realized that while he was standing over, trying to cut the small sized Turkey, he would easily glance over and see more then what she wanted to show done her dress.

Mort only was looking from the corner of his eye, trying to pretend he didn't notice what the dress so graciously offered for his hunger eyes. He hadn't been with a woman since Amy and that had been a long time ago. A man has needs and by god Kristina could fulfill those needs without a problem.

Mort nearly cut himself twice, since he wasn't paying attention. He gave her, her plate and made his own. They sat down and started to quietly eat.

After a few bites, Kristina looked up. "This is really good."

"Really?" Mort asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. It's the best home cooked meal I've had in years." She answered truthfully. Then again, she hadn't had a true home cooked meal in years. Then again, he didn't need to know that.

Mort gave a smile, biting into his chicken. He hadn't tasted anything other then chips and corn for about a month now. Chicken tasted like a rare treat to his tongue and his stomach growled, thankful for the change in diet.

Once finished with the rather quiet dinner, Mort cleared the table. They made their way back to the sofa for more conversation.

They talked all about their jobs, life styles and just brushed the subject of family. They both strayed away from the subject, both for different reasons.

After a good two hours of talking and laughing, Kristina looked up at the clock.

"Shadow is going to be mad at me. I forgot to refill his water dish." Kristina said. It was almost midnight!

"I'm sure he can handle himself without some water for the night." Mort answered. 

"I'm sure you're right, but he's like a baby to me." She explained. "I've only had him by my side for over a year now."

"I understand." Mort said, standing up. He gave her a smile and helped her up. "It is getting rather late too."

"Yes. You're right." She said. They still hadn't let go of each others hand. "I had the best time I've ever had in over a year tonight. I'll never forget it."

Mort couldn't resist anymore. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. Kristina was shocked her a second at his bold move, but quickly got over it. She let herself be drawn into the spell that Mort had cast over her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke apart only because they needed air to breath.

"That was…." Kristina started.

"Amazing." Mort ended. They both stared at each other, sinking deeper into each other's eyes. They started to lean in for another kiss, when Kristina shrunk away.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you or anything Mort, I just really have to get home." She explained with an apologetic smile.

"I guess, you never kissed on a first date." Mort asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed. "I've only kissed one other before you." 

"I'm second… damn.." He said, snapping his fingers in fake frustration.

Kristina giggled and leaned into his arms, poking him in the chest with her index finger. "You may have gotten second, but you won over the judges."

"Oh, I have, have I?" Mort asked. He suddenly grabbed her and dipped her, as if they were doing the tango. "Then would the judges allow a simple writer such as me to steal the grand prize?"

She laughed and put her index finger to his mouth. "Don't push you're luck."

"Then a simple kiss?" He questioned.

"Nothing is simple with you." She answered with a joking voice.

Mort smirked at how true that statement really was. He leaned in and gave her another kiss, this time his tongue brushed her lips. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, still in the dipped position.

He parted their lips and brought her back to her feet. "Now, like a true gentleman, I shall escort you to your car." He offered his arm. She gladly took it.

This was positively the best date she had ever been on! And it was with a very attractive man. How could life suddenly be so kind to her? She smiled at him as she got into her car.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her number. Then she handed it to him.

"Please call me." She asked.

"I will." He answered. He cupped her face and gave her a small, but impression leaving kiss on her lips. She could feel most of her body melt when he did that.

"Can I come over next week?" She questioned.

"You can come over any time you want to." Mort answered. He winked at her. "Especially at night, in case you get scared or anything."

If she could reach him, she could have hit him on the arm. 'Men!' She thought to herself. But, despite that she laughed. "I'll come by when I can."

"That'll be great." Mort answered. He waved as she pulled out of his drive way. "Good-bye!"

"Good-bye!" She called out, before pulling off and leaving.

Mort stood outside until he could no longer see the lights from her car. He gave a sigh of happiness. He turned around, only to find probably the worst person to see at this time.

"She's awfully Pretty, that girl there." Shooter said. 

Mort gulped. He thought Shooter was gone for good!

Whoa! Another chapter finished right before bed-time! And worked on for three days! I'm beat! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE READING THEM!!!!


	5. Date Over Done

Sorry about not updating in a little while. I had some problems thinking up what this chapter should be about. SO, yeah. Hope you like it!

**Pot of Corn**

Chapter Five- Date Over Done

Mort cracked his knuckles in a nervous gesture. His breathing became very shallow as his mind worked over time trying to figure out why Shooter was here. And Shooter was missing something. He was missing his hat. Mort had to bite down on his tongue to stop from asking where the infamous hat was.

"What do you want?" Mort questioned, taking a small step backwards.

"I don't want nothing. It's what you want Mr. Rainey, that's what got me a coming." Shooter said, his relaxed tone drifting into the wind. Mort was starting to question weather the wind made Shooter's voice or Shooter made the wind.

It was a very tense moment as Mort tried to figure out and process the information that was given to him. 

"And, what exactly is it that you think I want?" Mort questioned. His mouth suddenly felt very dry and his throat was closing in on him.

"Why, you want another story. I can give you that, if you'd like." Shooter said.

_Another story? _

Mort's eyebrows went together in confusion. Why would Shooter give him a story? He had already accused Mort of plagiarism. Why would he just hand over another story of his, into the hands of the very man he claims stole his last one?

"Another...story? Why would I take another story from you?" Mort questioned. When Shooter didn't seem inclined to answer, Mort became aggressive. "I don't want anything you have. So, you can just… leave and go back to Mississippi or wherever it is you're from." 

"No need to get all in a ruffle there, Mr. Rainey. I don't mean no harm, I was just wondering it you'd like to read my new story is all." Shooter said. He took a few steps forward. Mort noticed a manuscript in Shooter's hands. "I got it all copyrighted and everything so don't try to publish it."

"Why would you want me to read your story?" Mort questioned, backing up a little bit. 

"It might help you on making your story, or so I figured. Besides, I figure we can let the past be the past. Don't you agree?" Shooter questioned. He held out the script, written on dirty looking stack of paper. The front Read 'Nature's Glory By: John Shooter'. 

"I can't take that." Mort said, holding up his hands in defense. "I'm not going to be responsible for that." 

"Think nothing of it. I got two or three back at home and ain't nothing going to happen with you just taking one." Shooter said, putting the script into Mort's hands. "It's a mighty fine story and I think you'd like it."

Mort looked down, in a disjointed way at the script forced into his hands. He couldn't believe he had Shooter back in his life! 

Shooter walked to his old car, which Mort hadn't noticed before. He climbed in and drove off. 

Mort quickly went inside and locked the door. He threw the script down on his kitchen table and stared at it from a safe distance. He clicked his jaw, and started to pace around the kitchen. 

"What am I going to do?" Mort questioned.

_How about you start by throwing the script away? Nothing good can come from Shooter. You have to push him away from you with more force then you could ever dream possible!_

"You're right." Mort said, his eyebrows rising in realization. "I have to get rid of it before it becomes a problem." 

Mort grabbed the script roughly off the table and threw it in his trash can. He started to walk away when his other self showed up, sitting on his couch. 

_"Burn it Mort. Burn it before it can be brought to you again. You don't want a repeat of last time." _His other self said, getting up and walking around him like a bird of prey circling its meal. _"This will haunt you until you figure out how to get rid of it for good. So, burn it."_

Mort stared at his other self. "Why? So, my house will burn with it?"

His other self chuckled. _"No. So it'll be gone for good."_

Mort grabbed the sides of his head, and clenched his jaw together.   
  


_"Mort! Get a hold of yourself!"_ He said, putting his hands on Mort's shoulders. "_I will keep Shooter at bay. I won't let him touch you. I promise. Just burn the script."_

"You're right." Mort said, nodding in his conclusion. "You're very right. I'm going to burn it. It's going to burn like hell and then, I'll step on it. After that, I toss the remaining ashes into the lake."

_"Now, we're getting somewhere. Take the matches and burn the sucker." _His other self said, holding up matches for Mort to use. Mort took them and walked over to the trash can. 

He struck the match and opened the trash can. A smirk played on Mort's face as his fingers went to drop the flame into the can, when-

**Knock, Knock**

Mort blew out the match and went to the door. He opened it roughly to find Kristina standing there, looking rather nervous.

"I'm really sorry about this Mort, but I left my purse here. I really need it for work and it has my driver's license in it." Kristina explained, hoping Mort wouldn't be too mad at her.

Mort gave a smile, feeling the tense that was building in his muscles, suddenly relaxed at the sight of her. "It's fine. I did say you could come over at any time."

Kristina smiled. She was much relived Mort wasn't angry with her.

Kristina quickly made her way over to where her purse sat upon the couch and picked it up. She turned around and found Mort standing there. 

"Do you come here often?" Mort questioned.

Kristina giggled. "Not too often." 

"Well then. I'll have to change that." Mort said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Kristina wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was already drawn in by his charms that she couldn't escape even if she tried. 

In the Morning

Mort rolled out of bed. His eyes were only half open as he walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower. He could really use a cold shower.

Kristina woke to the sound of running water. Her sleepy eyes opened as she saw Mort disappear into the bathroom. Her eyes widen in remembrance. Mort and her…

Kristin sat up, holding the bed sheets to her body. She couldn't believe she just… how could she? On the first date! She barely knew the guy!

Kristina felt ashamed that she had given in so soon. She was sure Mort would think badly of her. No woman should ever have such relations so quickly! It just wasn't proper. 

She got up and found her clothes on the ground. She quickly changed into them and brushed her hair into some semblance of control. Then she grabbed her purse, which was tossed onto the dresser last night. She was about to leave the room, when a thought passed her mind.

Mort would really think badly of her if she didn't tell him she left or something to show that she didn't hate him. So, she searched through her purse and found the friendship bracelet she made yesterday. She set it down on his bed stand, then left.

Mort came out with a fresh new face, sort of speak. A towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He then heard a car being pulled out of his drive way. He went over to the window and saw Kristina's car pulling out.

Then, it hit him. He suddenly remembered what they did last night. Mort put his hands to his head and sat down on his bed.

'She must hate me now.' Mort thought to himself. He shouldn't have come on so strong. 

_Well, at least we know she likes you._

'But that wasn't the point. I shouldn't have gone so far.' Mort thought.

_Yeah… but she likes you._

'Maybe I should have held back on kissing her?'

_…Mort… she** likes** you._

Mort finally listened to the voice. He smiled. 'She does like me…'

_Hey! He does listen!_

'Oh ha' Mort thought. He looked over at his bed stand to see if his glasses were there. He put them on and looked down at the multicolored bracelet on the stand. He picked it up. He recognized it as a friendship bracelet. 

"Who would give me…?" Mort started, but realized who. He slipped it on and smiled.  "Guess this means she wants to stay in touch."

The voice just laughed.

Whoa! Another finished! I may not have the next chapter out anytime soon. I have 'Don Quixote' to read. READ. It's a HUGE book! It's for school so… yeah. I have to have it read in a week and a half, so no spare time to write. Sorry everyone!!!! 

But please review!


	6. A little Mort Moment

Dances happily  I have a beta reader! Whoa! Anyway, on with the chapter!

Pot Of Corn 

Chapter Six- A little Mort Moment

Mort tilted his head side ways as he stared at the trashcan with the script Shooter had written in it. Mort tapped his foot and bit his thumbnail, wondering what to do. He was so close to burning it last night. Why didn't he? Was it a sign that he was supposed to read the new script?

"Ok. I'm going to not think about it for awhile. I'm going to clear my head and go upstairs. Take a nap. That sounds great. I'll take a nap." He said, getting up and going up stairs.

Only one problem with this great plan. He wasn't tired.

The sound of Mort coming back downstairs echoed. He paced around his living room table and scratched the back of his head. What to do, what to do.

"I know. I'll take a shower."

Did that.

"Ok, then I'll eat Breakfast."

Also, been checked off the list.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Burn the script? Ever thought of that one? It may be a great story, but we don't need Shooter in our lives. We need to get rid of him as fast as his hick self can go!

"You're right." Mort said with a smile. "You're absolutely right. I'll just go and grab the matches. Then, I'll smoke the fucking script into ashes. Just like I planned before."

Mort went over to the table and grabbed the matches. He lit one and opened the trashcan lid. "Well, can't say it was fun having you here." Mort muttered to the script before dropping the match into the can.

Only to Mort's absolute horror, the match went out before it reached the script. Mort cursed under his breath and went to light another match, only to find he ran out of them.

"Damn." He muttered, closing the lid and turned around. He took a calming breath. "Ok. Now what?"

Mort ran a hand through his unruly hair as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. He rested his chin in his hand, rubbing his stubble chin in thought. There were a lot of questions running through his mind like what to do with this script? It apparently didn't want to burn like a good piece of paper.

He could always read it.

_No way in hell am I letting you read it!_

Mort rolled his head around, hearing a popping sound in his neck. He clicked his jaw in a nervous gesture and continued to stare at the trash can.

Well, whenever in doubt go write.

Mort stood up and went upstairs. He decided to ignore the little script and on trash day it would be gone form his life. And if Shooter ever came back, Mort would simply put a gun to his chin and force him to leave.

Mort smiled at his own resolve and sat down at his desk. Soon he would be getting a brand new desk. He had a brand new girl in his life. And, he was soon going to have a brand new book on the shelves. Nothing in the world could be better then him right now.

Mort turned on his laptop and stared at the words. They didn't seem to fit his scheme anymore. He decided to fix it later. He put his hands on top of the keyboard and began to type feverishly.

  _The girl silently pawed her way out of the cave in the dead of night. The moon, lighting the way through the thicket of trees, making her path seem even more formidable then before. She seemed oblivious of the danger that lurched only a few feet from her. _

_  Her trusty hound was asleep, deep in the darkened and safe cave. He was of no use to her at her current position. _

_  She crept out of the cave, sprinting across the foggy ground, moonlight hitting her small and precarious form as she weaved through trees, dodging them without effort due to living in this haven man called a forest. _

_  As she wondered, her thoughts traveled far from her mind, wondering about her family which she never spoke of, for the trees and her hound were now her family. The dark and accepting forest was now her home. She would never argue with that._

_ The silent creature moved along with her, without her knowledge. It crept behind her, hiding its form in the shadows, stalking her and getting so close it could smell the sweat pacing her face. _

_This excited the shadowed figure as it moved closer to her sprinting form. It reached out a clawed hand and snatched at her. She barely escaped without knowledge that she was dodging the beast that fell in her wake. _

_The beast would try again, later in her trails as she returned from her quest of food. _

Mort sat back in his chair, one hand resting on his chin. He peered at his writing, rereading it to make sure it flowed with the dramatic grasp he was going for. He nodded in approval, only changing a word or two. His spell check corrected a few spelling mistakes. He smiled as he looked the whole story over again.

It's rising. Soon, the story will be over. A short story, but a good story none the less.

Mort ran his hand through his bed head again, feeling the tips were still wet from his early morning shower. He stood up to find a comb.

Much to his disappointment, he could not find a comb or brush. He muttered something about everything he owned disappearing on him. He let his left hand travel down his right arm until it reached his wrist. He felt the little friendship bracelet that he had put on earlier.

The bracelet was childish, filled with colored beads. Many of them green or blue. There were a few spotted ones. There was one red bead with white little spots on it and a big yellow one.

He smiled and traced his fingers over the band. He rather liked it, even though it looked like a child had made it. Mort always liked strange little gifts. It was in his nature.

He shook his head and saved his story.

_Author's Personal Note_

I just wanted a short chapter with Mort writing and some of his little nervous gestures. I felt like this story needed it right about here. And in case you are wondering, yes this story is ending in a few more chapters. I'm a master of the short stories. I like short stories and doubt I'll write more then three longs stories in my FF.net name.

I reread all my reviews. I noticed a lot of you actually got my jokes and laughed too! I honestly didn't think anyone other then my friends and I would get the inside jokes, but a lot of you did. And it seems a lot of you get my sense of humor! Mort, while being silly, talks exactly like me. (I couldn't help it! I had to!) It's amazing to see how many people really respond to my humor and give me such great reviews. I'm truly happy whenever I get a responsive review with my readers.

I'm also happy to state that this story hasn't seen a  flamer so far! I'm hoping to keep it that way. I used to suck at writing and had a group of flamers that flamed every story I wrote. I'm very happy that they haven't shown their faces as of yet and the good reviewers are here!

And yes, you critics, I like you guys too! If it weren't for you guys, I'd have no inspiration to become better at my writing. Thanks to all my reviewers!


	7. What Happens now

Just as my word, I'm a lover of short stories that are right to the point and end in their prime. It's just the way I am. This is the LAST chapter of the story. Thank you for reading my story!

** Pot Of Corn**

Chapter Seven- What Happens now?

Kristina and Mort had settled themselves into a routine after that for the next month. They never bedded through the month though, staying only in the kissing area. They both felt they moved too quickly, and both needed breathing space.

Every night after visiting Mort, Kristina would come home happier then she felt in years. Her faithful dog, still barked whenever Mort dared come too close to the house.

"You know, I hear neutering a dog helps calm them down." Mort suggested one night in a joking manner. Shadow growled at Mort through the screen door, as if he had heard.

"And never see the pups of my dear shadow? I think not!" Kristina said in an offended tone, though she was joking also.

"Oh Well." Mort said, kicking the dirt around with his foot. "You think it would help if I got neutered?"

Kristina blinked in shock for a second before bursting out laughing. "I still think he would bark at you."

"What if I barked back?" Mort questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"But you have no bite." Kristina countered.

Mort stepped foreword and wrapped an arm around Kristina's waist. "Oh really now?" Mort questioned, placing his cheek against her ear. He let out a low growl. "I think I have the bite to back up the bark."

Kristina shivered at the sound and the vibrations from his cheek on her ear. "Maybe a flea bite."

Mort backed up a little, looking offended. "Just a flea?"

"Just a flea." Kristina said back. Mort gave her a pouting look. Sticking out his lip and everything. She chuckled and leaned in. They kissed, letting their lips do the work.

Kristina bounced on her couch, thinking about her last date with Mort. He was so kind and gentle! He was so romantic too! Kristina sighed, before getting to work with her photo album she was supposed to have sent to the magazine two weeks ago.

She couldn't decide between the mountain range picture and the picture of a deer down by the water with its fawn. She shrugged, and put both pictures in the envelope.

"Problem solved." She said with a grin. She put the stamp on it, and put it in her mail box. Shadow happily padding behind her. His tail wagging from side to side.

"Shadow. Let's go see Mort now. I want to see if he wants to go see that new movie, Troy!" Kristina said, making herself sick with how much she sounded like a school girl talking about her crush.

Shadow barked up at her.

"Come on! Mort isn't a bad guy. I'll prove it to you." Kristina said, patting Shadow on the head. Shadow whined. Kristina moved to her car and opened the door. "Come on you big baby."

Shadow jumped into the back seat. Kristina hopped into her car and drove off to see Mort.

Mort, in the mean time, was glaring down at the computer screen. His story had not been doing so well. He was able to write one more line.

_The hunter slowly moved in the shadows, ready to pounce at an unannounced time, binding every second which made time almost stand still for the prey._

Mort played with the slinky on his brand new desk (which was delivered a week late!), when a sudden noise on his porch made him stand up. It sounded like something shuffling on his porch. Mort slowly walked down the stair case and to a window.

He leaned out to see who it was, but no one was in view. The shuffling noise also stopped suddenly. Mort shrugged and moved to go back upstairs, but the noise continued again. This time, a knock on his door.

"It must be Kristina!" Mort thought happily. He went over to the door and pulled it open. To his surprise, it wasn't Kristina.

"Hello Mr. Rainey. I thought I'd give you some time to read my script. Did you get to it?" Shooter questioned with that drawn out hick accent of his. Mort didn't think it was possible to draw out the word "get" another further without slowing down time.

"As a matter of fact, I lost it. Sorry. Can't help you. Bye." Mort said quickly, trying to shut the door, but Shooter put his foot in the door, stopping it.

"I don't think you lost it, Mr. Rainey. I reckon you just have it laying about." He passed a glance through the room. "I'll wait while you take a gander to find it."

Mort grumbled something under his breath before answering. "Look. I don't need a new story. I'm working a good one now."

"I think you have a problem with endings, Mr. Rainey. That's why your story isn't finished. It's not done yet." Shooter said. "You can't leave a story in the middle. You have to have an ending."

Mort closed his eyes for a second, trying to remain calm. He opened his eyes to find Shooter missing from the door way. Mort's eyebrows went together in confusion. He leaned out the door and looked around for Shooter, but he was no where in sight. Mort stood back, staring out his slightly ajar door.

"This is weird." Mort said to himself.

_Mort! Get out of the house! NOW! _

Mort glared at a spot on the door. "He's out there."

"No. I'm right behind you Mr. Rainey. Shooter's voice came drifting in. Mort turned around and found Shooter standing by the stair well. "I told you, you need an ending and I'm going to help you find one."

"I don't need any help finding one." Mort said.

"I reckon you could use a little help seeing as how that girl is distracting you from your story." Shooter said.

"Girl?" Mort questioned, not understanding at first. Then it dawned on him. "NO!" Mort said, jumping at Shooter, his hands out stretched to choke him. Shooter reached out, his aged face usually the picture of calm, turned to anger. He picked Mort up by the throat and held him against the wall.

"I'm tired of you being distracted from what's important Mr. Rainey. Now, you're pushing me to do this, you hear?" Shooter said, his face returning to his usual calm. "I'm only helping you by removing the distraction."

"You bastard! Don't you lay a hand on her!" Mort choked out, clawing at Shooter's wrist, his voice hoarse and fading.

"Now, you be still while I take care of business Mr. Rainey." Shooter said. A car was heard outside. Mort and shooter both looked out the kitchen window. It was Kristina's car. She got out. "Why, I didn't even have to go looking for her."

"You bastard." Mort said, passing out from the lack of oxygen.

Kristina walked up to the screen porch. She opened the door and walked onto the porch. She stopped just three feet of the door, feeling a very weird vibe coming from the house.

"What's the matter with me? It's just Mort's cabin. Nothing to be afraid of." Kristina thought to herself. She shook off her nervousness and all the screaming warnings her mind was giving her. She reached up to knock on the door, but the door opened before she could. Shadow barked from inside the car.

She leaned in but no one was around. "Mort?" She questioned, taking a step in. She looked around with confusion. She took another step in and closed the door behind her. "Mort! This isn't funny!"

A shadow passed by at the end of the hallway. Kristina's brows came together in confusion as she stepped closer to see. She walked through the living room, passed the woodened table. "Mort?"

"Hello, missy." A voice came to her, sending eerie shivers down her spine. Kristina turned around. She saw Mort, leaning near the stairs with a shadow across his face. A black farmer hat on his head. His glasses also casting a very eerie look across his face. His usually smiling face was drawn down into a sort of light frown, and his eyes were darkened. His whole posture changed, with his back stiff like one of those Amish men. His thumbs tucked into the pockets on his pants.

Kristina stared for a second, not sure of what to think. Wondering if Mort was just playing a trick on her. "Mort?" She questioned attentively.

"No. Mort's gone. He passed out a little while before you walked in." This dark Mort said.

"Who are you?" Kristina questioned, backing up away from this man. Something from her childhood coming back to her.

Her brother and father both suffered from a severe case of split personalities. This, is exactly how she spent most of her childhood: dealing with three types of Fathers, and five different types of her Brother. This, was no different, except for, she was used to those personalities. She wasn't used to this one. This one was new and looked evil.

"John Shooter. From Mississippi." He answered, taking slow steps foreword.

"Where's Mort?" Kristina questioned, knowing talking was the best answer in this situations, even though her mind was screaming at her legs to run.

"Running would only cause a violent reaction from him" Kristina reminded herself. This is why she hated talking about her family. She hated growing up like that and dealing with this all her life. "Why you Mort? WHY?"

"He's gone." Shooter said, keeping everything hidden.

"Why are you here?" Kristina took a step back.

"Why, I'm here to help Mr. Rainey. I only want what's best for him, is all. I don't know why he can't see that." Shooter said, getting closer to Kristina.

"What's best for Mort?" Kristina questioned.

"To not be distracted from his story."

"And why would you think he's distracted?"

"Because, he spends all his free time thinking about you! He doesn't get to work on his story like he should, even though he knows he has to get a new one out soon."

"You think I distract Mort from writing?"

"Yes. I know you do Missy, that's why you have to go. I'm real sorry about this, but I can't let him be distracted." Shooter said, pulling a screw driver from his back pocket.

This time Kristina listened to her mind and ran like hell! She ran through the little back hallway and tried to get outside, but the door was locked! Kristina picked up the bucket near the door, and threw it as hard as she could at Shooter. Shooter was hit on the hand, knocking the screw driver out, and making him grasp the hand in pain.

Kristina pushed past him, and tried to get to the front door. But Shooter was hot on her trail. He pushed the door closed when she tried to open it. Kristina screamed as he grabbed her hair and pulled her back away from the door. He dragged her to the living room and through her on the carpet.

Kristina sobbed as she groped the back of her head, trying to sooth the pain that was now growing on her skull. She looked over at Shooter who picked up the screwdriver and came closer to her.

"Please Mort! Help me!" She screamed.

"He won't hear you missy. He's gone." Shooter said, grabbing her arm. Kristina used her finger nails, trying to claw every inch of skin that was near her. Her finger looped around the friendship bracelet. She tugged on it and the string broke.

The bead slipped from the string and fell onto the floor. Shooter stared down at the beads that bounced off the wooden floor.

"Mr. Rainey, don't you start your fussing too." Shooter mumbled.

"Mort?" Kristina questioned, looking over into the face of Mort.

_Mort! Mort! wake up mort. Kristina needs you.(voice)_

**_What? Why can't I open my eyes?(Mort)_**

****

_Shooter's in control of your body. You have to get back in control._

**_How can I do that when I don't even know what's going on?_**

****

_You Idiot! Shooter's about the MURDER Kristina! Get your lazy ass up and do something about it you fucking moron!_

_**Hey! Who the hell are you calling a... Kristina's in trouble?! How the hell do I stop him! Kristina!!!** _

_Well, shouting isn't going to help idiot. Please stay with me on this one. You need to take control. _

**_How do I do that?_**

****

_Stop being afraid of everything not going your way._

**_What does that have to do with anything?_**

****

_Everything! Duh! You MADE shooter because YOUR life was falling apart and YOU were AFRAID that YOU couldn't do ANYTHING! _

**_How do I stop him?_**

****

_sigh Do I have to do everything around here?_

_**Just tell me.**_

_Fine, fine. _

The voice became lighter and sounded different then before. It sounded, like a woman.

_You have to think of yourself as the real you. You have to take control of yourself. Know that Shooter can't harm anything! Stop giving him power! You feed him when you're afraid. That's why he is able to hurt you. Stop him. _

**_I'll try._**

_I know you will. _

Mort took a deep breath and started chanting to himself "I'm the real one. Shooter's fake." Shooter's voice drifted to Mort, stopping Mort from thinking correctly.

"You can't live without me Mort! You know you can't!" Shooter said.

**_can I_**? Mort questioned.

_Fight him Mort! I know you can win!_

"I'm Real and you're fake Shooter! I control my body and my life! I don't need you anymore, I never needed you!" Mort shouted. Suddenly aware that he was staring at the floor of his cabin. He blinked in confusion. His hand was gripping something. Rather, someone. He turned and saw Kristina, looking at him with frightened eyes. "Kristina?"

"Mort?" She questioned. Mort nodded and lossened his hold on her. Kristina let out a sob of happiness. "Mort! I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control him. But now, now I can! I can!" Mort said happily. "I feel great and refreshed! I haven't felt like this, well... before I could remember!"

Kristina offered him a smile before leaning onto his shoulder. She felt very faint right now.

"Kristina?" Mort questioned. That's when he noticed his other hand was holding onto something. He looked down and saw a small pool of blood on the floor. He pulled back and saw that his had was holding onto a bloody screwdriver. A mess of blood was on Kristina's shirt right in her stomach. "No... No!" Mort said, his eyes pricking with tears.

He dropped the screwdriver like it was red hot and came up to her. She flinched away from him. He pulled back, as if she slapped him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He mumbled quickly, over and over again.

"Please, just... call for someone." Kristina said in a faint voice.

"You'll never trust me again." Mort said, moving over, defeated, to the phone. He picked it up and dialed 911. 

**A week later**

Mort walked nervously up to the door of Kristina's room. Before he turned the corner where her room was, two women were standing there.

"I told her to stay away from that Mort Rainey, but she just HAD to go." The first woman said.

Mort sighed, fingering the flowers in his hands.

"Can you believe her? She STILL insists that Mr. Rainey had nothing to do with this and that he is a sweet man." The second woman said. "She only flinches every time we mention his name." Rolling her eyes.

"She's defending me too?" Mort thought. "She's too good to me. And too Good for me."

The two women walked down the hallway, leaving the door unblocked. Mort walked around and opened the door. He peaked in and saw her asleep on the hospital bed. The wheel of fortune on the little set.

Mort walked up and put the flowers on the bedside table, sitting down in a chair next to her.

"Don't think you can sneak in on me." Kristina said, her voice laced with exhaustion.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Mort questioned.

"Shouldn't you be in New York promoting your new book?" Kristina questioned with the same tone Mort just used on her. 

Mort let out a chuckle. She was quickly recovering from her physical attack, but her emotional attack was a slow moving recovery. "I took the liberty of taking care of your dog."

Kristina smiled. "Oh I bet that was loads of fun for you! What did he chew up first? A shoe? A book? Your leg?"

Mort laughed out loud this time for a few short seconds, before answering with a smile still on his face. "My leg first, then my $200 shoe, just one not the pair. Apparently only my left foot tastes good." Kristina let out a chuckle. "And then my limited edition of Lord of the Rings and a copy of 'The Rum diary'."

"Let me guess. The pages were in two million pieces, half of which are in his stomach or in the yard by now. And the cover wasn't so much as scratched?" Kristina questioned.

"How does he do that?" Mort questioned.

They both laughed.

"I think he got his love of books from you." Kristina said.

"Oh joy and rapture." Mort said with fake happiness. 

Kristina reached over, wincing when her wound was moved, but wrapped a hand around Mort's wrist. Mort watched her small hands move over his wrist.

"I broke the friendship bracelet. I didn't mean to." Kristina said, eyeing the spot on his wrist where the bracelet used to be.

"It's ok. I figured this is a new start for us. This time, we're going to do it right." Mort said, looking up into her eyes. "No more secretes and no more crazy hicks."

Kristina chuckled a bit. "Ok. I'll try."

"Visiting time is up Mr. Rainey." The nurse said.

"Ok. I'll be out in a second." Mort called after her as she moved out of the room. Mort turned his attention back to Kristina. "Just remember Kristina. As long as you'll have me, I'll be you friend. Ok?"

"Just a friend?" Kristina questioned.

"For now. We'll talk about anything else later." Mort said.

"But, I was hoping to be more." Kristina said, looking down at their still locked hands.

"Why? Mort questioned, honestly wanting to know. He had nearly killed her! He couldn't understand why she insisted that he visit her and why she still wanted him in her life. Mort was better off left alone in solitude.

"After this first happened, I sat for three days straight thinking everything over. From what this Shooter meant for us and what it meant to me. Every sense in my body is telling me to stay away from you." Kristina said. Mort flinched away. She let out a sigh, then continued. "But, when I look into your eyes Mort, I know you're a good person. And since we're no longer keeping secretes, I have one I need to tell you."

Mort looked up at her in confusion. He met that he was no longer going to keep secretes.

"The reason why I'm not scared of you, is because I grew up around this sort of thing. Having most people in my family suffering from some form of spilt personalities. I'm not so surprised that the one I fell in love with, would suffer from the same fate." Kristina said, her hand now resting on Mort's cheek. They looked each other in the eye. "I want to be with you Because, Mort, when the Doctors... when they looked at my wound in X-ray..." They both winced at the memory. "They found something."

Mort stared up at her, his other hand covering her had that was still holding onto his cheek.

"I... I'm... we're having a child." Kristina said, staring down at the bed, not sure she should look up at him just yet.

Mort gulped. "A baby?"

"Yes... a little boy." Kristina said, nodding her head.

Mort looked up at her and stood up. "Can you excuse me for a second?" Mort questioned. Kristina nodded. Mort walked slowly out into the hallway. Kristina's eyes starting tearing up. She was sure he would run now that she was pregnant. That's when she heard his voice.

"HOT DAMN! WHOA! IM GOING TO BE A DAD!"

Kristina couldn't control herself and started laughing, despite her wound throbbing in pain from it. Mort calmly walked back in and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I couldn't be more upset."

Kristina burst out laughing. Mort shortly joined her, followed by lots of hugging and kissing. Then followed by suggestions of the name.

After an hour of debate, they came up with Jack Christopher Rainey.

**That night**

Mort walked up to his cabin, whistling "Dont worry; be happy". Only pausing to stare at the small black spot in his otherwise green yard. The very day Kristina went to the hospital, Mort burned Shooter's hat.

Shadow, as always at Mort's house, sat on the porch until Mort came home. Shadow tilted his head to the side, knowing something was going on.

Mort smiled and petted Shadow on the head. "Guess what Shadow? I'm going to be a dad of a baby boy!"

Shadow barked and licked Mort's hand as if to congratulate him. Mort had exaggerated when he said Shadow and him didn't get along. In fact, Shadow had been very nice to Mort and often followed Mort around like a lost puppy. (Shadow knew that Shooter was gone now)

Mort would happily tell anyone who was willing to listen that he hadn't had a single voice in his head since the day he fought Shooter.

Mort sat down on his couch with Shadow curling up beside him. Shadow laid his head in Mort's lap and mort gently stroked him on the head. The happy thumping sound from his tail being heard around the cabin.

Mort had taken the day after the incident to figure out what exactly happened. He had figured out the voice that saved him from Shooter was non other then Kristina's. She saved him and he saved her, in their own ways.

Mort smiled as he remembers the last chapter of his story.__

_When the hunter did finally pounce, he was caught in a trap set up by the other creatures who loved the sweet and innocent girl of the forest. He moaned in pain and tucked hard on the bear teeth trap that had snared his leg. _

_The girl, who was frightened at first of the beast that laid before her, now looked at him in pity. She inched foreword, only to be snapped at by the beast._

_"GO away!" The beast had shouted, but the girl still inched foreword. The beast stayed still to see what she would do. Instead of killing him off, like he would have done had she been caught in such a horrible trap, She wrapped her delicate fingers around the trap and pulled him free, only to have her hand cut open by the sharp edges of the trap._

_She fell backwards onto the ferns of the forest, clutching her aching hand, blood pouring from the sweet wound. _

_The beast, taken back by what she had done for him, came up to her, no longer foe. The girl had helped the beast when she could have killed him to save herself, but did not do such a thing. He took her hand in his own and decided never to let her go. For he would protect her forever for her deed and he, would forever be captivated by her kindness. _

**The End**

Last minute notes- 

_Thank you to every one who reviewed and even those would didn't take the time to review, but still read it and continued the read. I still care about you guys too! (I do the same thing most of the time. I forget to leave reviews! Sorry authors!) _

_I was originally going to end the whole story with Mort sitting on the porch and Shadow coming up beside him and sitting down, finally those two getting along. Then they both just stare out into the sun set as Shooter's hat burns in the front yard. BUT THAT WAS BORING! LOL. _

_I figured that this was a better ending. And yes, Jack Christopher is a real name, but the last name was replaced. Jack Christopher is actually Johnny Depp's Son's name. Cool huh?_

_Thank you to-_

_Weirdkendogirl (My beta reader. I love you girl!), _RachTheEvilBitcateer-NonEunuch, Dawnie-7, Jack-Sparrow-Lover, Nomad6, Moviesavvy, Lykosdracos, Rachel Sparrow, JoannaRose, Rosalind Carelli, Mina aka: mockingbird, Raven-Padfoot-Marauder, smoochies221, and Pirate's Wench.__

If I have time this week, I will write an extra scene on the end for all you fans. Please leave a little review at the end so I know you read this story. Thank you all!

****


End file.
